Hadès in Love
by Mimikaze
Summary: "Hadès s'est trouvé une moitié... la plus belle... La perle de son royaume... La perle de l'Olympe infernal..."


_**Hadès in Love**_

**L**es Enfers... Lieu maudit par les Mortels, lieu inquiétant, lieu où iront un jour les âmes de chaque être vivant sur terre. Royaume des Morts, fief du fier Hadès et de son épouse, la belle Perséphone.  
>Perséphone... Une femme épanouie, mûre, altière.<br>Perséphone... Autrefois Coré, fille de Zeus et de Déméter.  
>Coré... Cueillant des fleurs dans un pré, puis enlevée par son oncle, Hadès.<br>Hadès... Contemplant du bas de ses Catacombes cette douce et chaste jeune fille dont il s'est follement épris.  
>Par un faste destin et par l'heureuse entremise de Zeus, elle est désormais sa moitié et règne sur ce monde de ténèbres… à ses côtés.<p>

**oOo**

**L**es jours passent et se ressemblent sans vraiment se ressembler. Un train de vie auquel je me suis finalement habituée, cependant parfois interrompu par quelque surprise, au côté de mon mari Hadès, Dieu des Enfers. Un être qui a son âge. Un être terrifiant qui m'a fait bien des frayeurs au début. Oui, je me souviens...

J'ai été capturée par mon oncle pour me retrouver dans les Souterrains, dans les Catacombes. Tout paraissait nouveau pour la jeune fille que j'étais, innocente et de la vie encore bien ignorante. Pure de toute expérience...  
>Je me rappelle avoir été épouvantée à l'idée de vivre dans un endroit aussi sinistre et en compagnie d'un homme aussi rébarbatif que mon cerbère. Il a pourtant été la gentillesse et la bienveillance incarnées. Jamais de faux-pas à mon égard, toujours plein de sollicitude. De même, il m'a souvent priée de manger des fruits et des mets à n'en point douter délicieux, mais, à chaque fois, j'ai refusé, à chaque fois, j'ai jeûné.<br>Un jour, cependant, j'ai failli à la promesse que je m'étais faite pour succomber à la faim qui me tenaillait les entrailles. J'ai dégusté une appétissante grenade. Ce même fruit a malheureusement scellé ma perte, car tout être mortel, qui porte à sa bouche une denrée appartenant au monde souterrain, se voit contraint de vivre en Enfer sans pouvoir regagner la lumière. Quelques cas ont néanmoins fait exception à la règle...  
>Je me suis donc retrouvée prisonnière de ce domaine, événement à partir duquel je suis devenue Perséphone, Reine des Enfers. Ma mère et moi-même en avons été fort chagrinées, raison pour laquelle Zeus a remédié au problème en me permettant de rejoindre, pour une certaine durée, le monde des Mortels et ce, chaque année. Nous avons tous, de cette façon, obtenu ce que nous désirions.<p>

**oOo**

**P**erséphone, la plus belle et la plus exquise des femmes. _Ma_ femme...  
>Nature récalcitrante à son arrivée, mais elle s'est adoucie avec le temps pour finalement devenir une personne posée et altière que je respecte et que j'aime infiniment.<br>Ma Reine...

**oOo**

**H**adès...  
>Il est tant de choses à dire, tant de choses à raconter.<br>Quand je me suis retrouvée en Enfer, ma réaction première a été de ne pas entendre parler de lui. Sa vue, en vérité, m'insupportait au plus haut point. Il était mon ravisseur, individu réfractaire à toute idée de me laisser rejoindre les miens. Le temps filant, j'ai toutefois été tentée par une grenade, tandis que la gentillesse de mon époux a eu raison de moi et de mes dernières résistances.  
>La vie dans ces Souterrains a ses bons côtés, finalement.<br>Consécutivement à notre mariage, mon opinion sur Hadès, laquelle avait déjà commencé à changer, a pris une tournure définitive.

**oOo**

**U**ne fois la divine union scellée, Perséphone dut s'adapter au rythme infernal, lequel différait légèrement de celui du monde des Mortels. En effet, impossible de savoir s'il s'agissait du jour ou de la nuit, mais toutes les créatures de ce sombre univers semblaient avoir adopté un certain train de vie. Source d'inspiration, il fut suivi de près par la jeune Reine. Le moment tenant lieu de matin demeurait réservé au Jugement des Âmes, alors que l'après-midi permettait aux époux d'écouter les requêtes de leurs sujets. Le soir, en revanche, avait la part belle, car ponctué de danses sensuelles…  
>À ses débuts, la fille de Zeus tint son rôle de Peseuse des Âmes très au sérieux, ne s'autorisant guère d'instants de détente tant cette tâche était importante. Faisant partie de ces personnes qui n'aimaient guère décevoir leur entourage et fière comme elle était, la déesse refusait de montrer à quiconque ses faiblesses, en particulier à Hadès. Observateur, son mari ne s'y laissa pas prendre. Un jour, le Souverain du Tartare effectivement demanda en aparté à sa femme :<p>

« Radieuse Perséphone, pour quelle raison demeurez-vous consciencieuse à l'excès ? Est-il quelque chose, en ces lieux, qui vous déplaît ?  
>— N'ayez crainte, mon Seigneur, il n'y a pas matière à complainte. Seulement voilà : je n'éprouve guère l'envie, en tant que reine, de vous décevoir, c'est pourquoi je m'efforce d'accomplir le plus sérieusement du monde mon devoir. Me comprenez-vous ?<br>— Parfaitement, ma bien-aimée. Sachez simplement que je n'ai aucun motif de mécontentement à votre égard, alors détendez-vous et laissez les choses venir naturellement ; c'est le seul conseil que je puisse vous donner. Vous êtes bien assez scrupuleuse dans la vie, raison pour laquelle il demeure inutile de l'être trop. Vous ai-je rassurée ? s'enquit-il, tandis qu'il caressait la joue de sa dulcinée.  
>— Oui. Je vous remercie infiniment de votre bonté.<br>— Je vous en prie. Votre bien-être est ma priorité. »

« L'incident » fut clos. De cette façon, Perséphone se décida-t-elle à suivre la suggestion de son époux, car celle-ci avait par miracle réussi à la rasséréner – événement qui resserra profondément les liens de leur couple. La Reine devenait ainsi plus épanouie à mesure que les jours passaient et son attachement pour le Dieu des Enfers grandissait à vue d'oeil. Absolument ravi de ce constat, le benjamin des trois plus puissants seigneurs de l'Olympe ne s'en montra que plus attentionné à son endroit. Il l'aimait tant !  
>Ses tendresses avaient finalement eu raison des dernières glaces de sa douce.<br>Hadès se fit cependant plus sombre et plus triste lorsque Perséphone partit rejoindre sa mère. Avait-il néanmoins le droit de s'opposer à cette décision ? Non, car il avait donné sa parole à son frère de laisser sa fabuleuse compagne regagner la surface. Ces temps furent conséquemment les moins plaisants à passer ; ils alourdissaient sensiblement l'atmosphère du Royaume. En haut, les retrouvailles se firent dans la joie, dans l'allégresse, mais la divine épouse ressentait dans son coeur une singulière douleur. Et là, la révélation. La vérité qu'elle ne pouvait désormais plus occulter : l'importance qu'avait prise son mari dans sa vie. Secouée par la nouvelle, elle préféra éviter d'en toucher mot à Déméter, ne désirant point l'attrister. Le printemps revint alors, tant cette dernière semblait ravie de revoir sa postérité, tandis que l'hiver en Bas régnait en maître incontesté. En Haut, la sylphide n'évoqua pas l'existence qu'elle menait, estimant plus juste d'écouter les récits de sa génitrice et les facéties de ses amies. En Bas, Hadès attendit impatiemment le retour de sa femme, sans pour autant se soustraire à ses nombreuses obligations.  
>Puis la Reine rallia sa terre promise, emportant dans son sillage une lumière baignée de douceur. Le Dieu des Enfers vint de cette façon l'accueillir avec tous les honneurs et la serra fougueusement dans ses bras dès qu'ils furent à l'abri des regards. Pas en reste, il emmena sa merveilleuse partenaire jusque dans leur chambre, lieu privé où le couple infernal passa une nuit chargée de sensuelle passion. Ces ardents échanges augmentèrent au fil du temps, rendant le Seigneur des Limbes encore plus amoureux. La nymphe, quant à elle, découvrit d'autres qualités à ce dernier, nonobstant la beauté du physique qui prêtait à débat. En revanche, il se dégageait de lui une aura puissante, de même qu'un charisme qui ne la laissait plus indifférente. Oui... L'homme d'âge mûr... Fait qui, somme toute, convenait assez bien à la jeune femme, laquelle dorénavant ne craignait plus sa moitié.<br>Perséphone tenait maintenant son rôle d'épouse et de reine à la perfection, exerçant avec autorité mais justesse tout ce que l'on attendait d'elle. Elle y éprouva même un sentiment nouveau : une sorte de contentement, de satisfaction. Elle était comblée par sa vie, bonheur vivement partagé par Hadès, son mari.  
>Les Enfers étaient finalement devenus plus qu'attrayants.<p>

**oOo**

**V**oilà maintenant quelques années que je partage la vie du Souverain des Ténèbres et je dois l'admettre : l'existence ici-bas me plaît incontestablement. Afin d'achever mon récit en beauté, il me reste toutefois une chose à vous dire, une chose que je n'ai jusque-là jamais encore évoquée : l'amour que je porte à mon époux. Je suis effectivement parvenue à la conclusion la plus logique, la conclusion la plus claire, celle qui coule de source... J'aime mon Dieu des Enfers. Il s'agit désormais d'une certitude, raison pour laquelle rien ne pourra me faire changer d'avis. Hadès n'a jamais cessé de se montrer galant, attentionné et doux à mon endroit, alors que je me suis comportée odieusement avec lui, en tout cas au début. Avec force tendresse et patience, il est arrivé à briser mes remparts, ceux qui barraient le chemin de mon cœur.  
>Mon Roi...<p>

**oOo**

**L**e temps coule et file, tandis que la compagnie d'une épouse m'a fait le plus grand bien.  
>Ma femme...<br>Ma Perséphone...  
>Son attitude à mon égard a grandement changé : elle est devenue douce et tendre. Je l'ai trouvée dès le premier regard d'une beauté sans faille, mais maintenant qu'elle demeure la Reine de mon sinistre Domaine, elle m'est inestimable. Ma moitié incarne le joyau, le rayon de soleil qu'il fallait à ce monde empli de ténèbres. Elle y apporte vie et fraîcheur, lumière et langueur...<br>Mon bijou...  
>Ma Reine...<p>

**oOo**

**L**es Enfers... Lieu dont le soleil a finalement pu percer les brumes, les murs de glace...  
>La vie ici-bas s'est adoucie, alanguie...<br>Perséphone s'est épanouie telle une fleur... La fleur des Enfers... La fleur d'Hadès...  
>Hadès s'est trouvé une moitié... la plus belle... La perle de son royaume... La perle de l'Olympe infernal...<br>Désormais, ils sont un... _Un_... pour l'éternité.

**oOo**

**L**'Éternité est permise aux Dieux, non aux Mortels.  
>L'Amour, quant à lui, peut transpercer le cœur de tout un chacun... même celui de la fille de Zeus... même celui du Souverain des Catacombes. Ces deux-là ont l'éternité pour s'aimer, contrairement aux êtres terrestres qui, eux, ne possèdent point leurs attributs divins, mais qui toutefois ont la faculté de jouir de la vie infinie et sans limites conférée par leur âme au moment de leur mort...<br>Cadeau des Dieux, cadeau des cieux... cadeau de la vie.

_**Fin**_


End file.
